Désacralisé
by Anders Andrew
Summary: UA Démon!Dean/Prêtre!Cas : Ce que le prêtre a cru voir à travers ce beau visage et ses sourires n'était qu'une illusion. Ou bien un amour trop bien enfoui pour être discernable. Et en tout cas, trop douloureux pour être vécu... A moins que Castiel n'en ait la patience, quitte à se jeter dans les flammes pour lui. (WARNING viol)


Titre : Désacralisé  
Fandom : Supernatural  
Rating : M (scène de viol)  
Genres : UA, Hurt/Comfort, Angst  
Personnage/Couple : Démon!Dean/Prêtre!Castiel  
Nombre de mots : 1568

* * *

Les cris sont délicieux à ses oreilles, tout comme les frissons contre sa peau, la vibration de ce corps sous le sien, qui se tortille d'impuissance sous ses coups de rein. Il lui infligera souffrance et extase sans distinction, à la fois bourreau et bon prince, parce qu'il a beau être un démon, il n'en demeure pas moins avide de reconnaissance – celle de l'avoir fait jouir, de lui avoir donné le seul orgasme qu'il aura jamais. Après ça, évidemment, il espère que le prêtre ne se laissera plus jamais toucher par quiconque.  
_A lui_. Son petit homme d'Église.  
Il s'enfonce dans la chair moite, en grondant un râle bestial, sachant pertinemment que cela excite le prêtre de sentir son souffle chaud dans sa nuque, d'être responsable de ses manifestations de plaisir. Il sait que le prêtre l'a toujours désiré, désiré au delà du raisonnable, désiré à en perdre toute bonne foi et mentir pour le garder à ses côtés.  
Il avait assuré qu'il ne faisait aucune distinction entre ses brebis. Il avait prétendu que son âme était pure, bien que brisée, qu'elle était belle, unique. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. La preuve.  
Qu'est-ce qui a pu le pousser à nier la vérité de manière aussi flagrante ? Le démon est persuadé que c'était pour le manipuler, l'amener à lui faire confiance et ensuite lui pardonner pour l'ignominie de ses sentiments à son égard.  
Il préfère croire que le prêtre a menti, parce que cela résume ses regards, ses attentions et ses gestes, à une tentative de séduction vile et mesquine. C'est beaucoup plus compréhensible que de commencer à croire qu'il a toujours agit par_ affection pour lui._ Il ne peut pas admettre que le prêtre a vu en lui quelque chose qu'il avait perdu en même temps que son humanité, sinon cela remettait en cause toutes ses actions, son système de valeurs, jusqu'à sa propre conception du monde.  
Il accélère alors le rythme, de colère, faisant claquer ses cuisses contre les fesses du prêtre, martyrisant le lobe de son oreille avec ses dents, jusqu'à ce qu'il couine, et il est si étroit, si brûlant il est adorable, parce qu'il l'accepte quand même, il ouvre les jambes malgré le sang qui coule, il se laisse ravager. Et le démon se convainc de sa perversion, lui susurre des tentations honteuses :  
« Tu le voulais si fort...qu'un homme te la mette bien profond sans te demander ton avis...et tu devais bien te douter que ça finirait par arriver, parce que tu es fait pour ça, pour écarter les cuisses et faire la pute. Même si tu refuses de l'accepter, les hommes finiront par le savoir, et ils se passeront de ton autorisation. »  
Dans un grand éclat de rire, il se met à le pilonner à même le sol, le pantalon sur les chevilles, soulageant sa frustration en le brutalisant – car le prêtre ne réplique rien. Il rentre les épaules en serrant les dents, entièrement soumis, et des larmes perlent le long de ses joues sans qu'il émette un son les grains de son chapelet crissent contre ses phalanges. Le démon recueille une larme de la pointe de la langue, cessant soudain de bouger pour un moment, laissant le trou si serré se familiariser avec la taille de sa queue.  
« Tu sens ? C'est de ta faute si je suis dur, c'est ton cul qui m'attire à l'intérieur, qui me suce, c'est toi qui m'a provoqué...tu voulais tellement que ça arrive...parce que 'j'ai une belle âme', pas vrai ? »  
Il ricane à nouveau, douloureusement, avec un nœud dans la gorge, et il dépose un baiser dans sa nuque l'odeur de sueur se mêle à celle, plus suave, du savon que le prêtre utilise, et ça rappelle au démon, l'espace d'un bref instant, les mains douces d'une maman qui le lave dans une baignoire. Ce n'est pas si loin, pas si loin du tout, pourtant c'est comme si c'était un souvenir d'une autre vie, d'un autre monde.  
Il enlace le prêtre, lui coupant le souffle à mesure qu'il le serre contre lui, jusqu'à l'étouffer. Et quand le prêtre se met à hoqueter, il balance violemment ses hanches contre son postérieur, le pénétrant sur toute sa longueur. Là, le prêtre a un spasme d'asphyxie, parce qu'il vient de dégager tout l'air qui se trouvait dans ses poumons, d'une seule poussée, et le démon est très fier de lui il devine plus qu'il ne sent la sperme du prêtre salit le marbre blanc, pendant que l'homme s'agite comme un poisson hors de l'eau.  
« Tu ne voulais pas prier pour ça, je sais. Mais je t'ai quand même entendu. », murmure le démon comme pour une déclaration d'amour, la voix basse et sensuelle.  
Le visage du prêtre est rouge, et il cherche avidement de l'air sans y parvenir. Le démon expulse sa semence dans son corps mourant, et relâche son étreinte en même temps, avant que le regard bleu ne s'éteigne.  
Le prêtre tressaute et sa gorge émet un gargouillis étranglé, suivi d'un sifflement il parvient à nouveau à respirer, à haleter comme un chien qui a trop couru.  
Le démon agite son bassin encore un peu, se délectant du contact humide de la chair ferme contre son sexe. Il espère que le prêtre gardera précieusement chacune de ces sensations. Personne ne pourra le toucher après ça.  
D'une certaine façon, c'est comme s'il lui appartenait.  
« Que tu ais été sincère en croyant en moi, ou menteur pour essayer de m'amadouer...les deux me conviennent très bien, mon ange. Le deux me vont, parce que soit tu étais pur et je t'ai souillé à un point inimaginable, sois tu étais en chaleur et j'ai exaucé ton souhait, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Sans attendre de réponse, il lèche la joue du prêtre, qui frémit, mais sûrement pas de dégoût, ou du moins pas tout à fait il ferme les yeux, cachant son émotion.  
« Tu sais que tu es _une petite salope dégoûtante_ ? J'ai exaucé tes prières muettes : tu ne céderas plus jamais à la luxure. Parce que dès que tu y penseras, tu m'entendras ahaner dans ton dos, prêt à te saillir. Et je serais là, crois-moi. J'attendrais que tu le veuilles assez pour me supplier. Tu pourras ensuite me maudire autant que tu veux pour avoir répondu à tes vœux... »  
Les doigts du prêtre se resserrent sur les grains de son chapelet, et il chuchote, la voix rauque et cassée par les cris :  
- Ne me laisse pas.  
Le démon se redresse vivement, surpris. Mais le prêtre tourne la tête et le fixe de son regard azuré le plus intense. Sa main se pose sur son bras. Il prononce :  
- A quoi bon attendre que les pulsions reviennent. Si tu...  
Il lui touche la joue, tout en dissimulant habilement son émotion, le visage complètement inexpressif, et vraiment, le démon ne peut pas dire si ses mots sont l'expression d'une vérité qu'il n'arrive pas à saisir ou une tromperie de plus dans l'intention de s'attirer ses faveux. Il ne comprend pas comment le prêtre réfléchit, et pourquoi il dit ce genre de chose. Ses paroles lui noue mystérieusement le ventre, comme quelque chose d'agréable, mais également de très doux, d'étrange, qui n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'on lui a appris en Enfer, ce qui est devenu sa façon de vivre.  
- Après tout, si c'est bel et bien comme tu l'as dis, note le prêtre avec sérieux. Si c'est bien moi qui le voulait, si c'est ma faute... c'est donc que je t'ai choisi. Je t'ai choisi, en faisant fi de mes convictions, du chemin que je m'étais attribué, en abandonnant mon état de grâce pour cela, alors...alors  
Son regard bleu s'obscurcit. Ses cils sont encore humides et les contours de ses yeux sont rouges d'avoir pleuré, pourtant il l'observe avec attention, bien qu'il tremble, bien que la peur se lise sur ses traits qu'il s'efforce de garder neutre, et le démon a aussi peur de ce qu'il voit de détermination dans cette façade qu'il voudrait déchiqueter à coups de griffes parce que ça touche au sublime, que c'est beau et terrible d'inspirer à quelqu'un des sentiments aussi forts sans avoir rien fait pour le mériter.  
Ça fait mal. C'est bon. Et ça fait mal.  
- Je ne veux pas rester coincé ici à attendre que tu me reviennes. Si mon existence doit se résumer à cela...  
Le prêtre lâche son chapelet qui tombe en cliquetant sur le marbre, et agrippe le démon en face de lui.  
- Prends-moi avec toi. Quitte à souffrir, je préfère que ce soit...ensemble.  
Il cache son visage défait contre la poitrine, et cette fois Dean sent les battements de son cœur s'accélérer il se penche, et quand il l'embrasse, il plante ses doigts dans sa nuque, l'écorche un peu, pourtant ça reste un baiser qu'il n'était pas obligé de donner, qui est offert sans contrepartie, et le prêtre n'est pas forcé d'y répondre, mais il le fait, et c'est tellement meilleur que de le torturer, de le faire crier et se sentir coupable, qu'en une fraction de seconde, le démon a pris sa décision.

...

La minute suivante, ils ont disparu, ne laissant sur le sol de l'église qu'un peu de sang, de semence et un chapelet aux perles grenat.


End file.
